Konoha No Daigaku
by Zabuza's girl08
Summary: Konoha village's new school for ninjas. the characters in Naruto are still there. there are 4 new students in their group. please R
1. The four new students

Konoha no Daigaku

A/N: it's my first Naruto fic because I always make Rurouni Kenshin stories… I hope you like my story! Now, I'm a Naruto fan and I really like Kakashi! I'm Fuyuzuki in the story and the three remaining are my friends! .Oh, and this story is humor with romance and Drama. Humor is not my thing but romance and drama is my thing.I don't know if you like my story… Reviews accepted!

Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto and it's characters. But, the characters that aren't shown in the series are mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The four new students

Daigaku means university. Konoha village has a school for ninjas who dreams to become the next Hokage. The school has 5 types of ninjas:

Genin

Chuunin

Jonin

Sennin

Anbu

Then, 5 sections were divided

Konoha

Hidden sand

Hidden mist

Hidden rain

Sound

-/at the classroom…/-

TSUNADE: Ok! Quiet people!

IRUKA: sighs Please, have consideration! ;

KAKASHI: reading isha isha paradise (flirting paradise…) oh boy… TT

JIRAIYA: I didn't know that our class would be this noisy

TSUNADE: PLEASE BE QUIET AND I WILL GIVE MINUS 20 IN YOUR CARD GRADE AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO QUALIFY!

Everyone remained silent after Tsunade said about the –20 and not qualifying in the Chuunin exam…

KAKASHI: you see class, we have four new students… please come in, new students!

The new students entered in…

TSUNADE: class… I want you to meet the 4 new students. Fuyuzuki Yukishino, Yuriko Ayame Tsunade, Kageru Hatake, and Ayumi Hiragisumi.

JIRAIYA: wow, four new girls! Thinking of the girls in their bathing suits

TSUNADE: I want you to meet your four teachers; first of all I will introduce myself. I am Tsunade. You can call me Master Tsunade if you like. Then, I want you to meet Umino Iruka, Master Jiraiya and Kakashi Hatake. Your seats will be in front the four vacant seats.

SAKURA: hi! I'm Sakura Haruno! Nice to meet you, Fuyuzuki, Kageru, Ayumi and Yuriko!

NARUTO: I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you too!

SASUKE: I'm Uchiha Sasuke… Nice to meet you

HINATA: Hi! My name is Hyuuga Hinata! Nice to meet you, Fuuyuzuki!

-/Later/-

TSUNADE: OK, it's already break time! I want you to be back at 10:00 am!

ALL: YES!

Later, Naruto with Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke had a plan…

NARUTO: I've got a plan! We should show the 4 new students that Jiraiya's a pervert!

SHIKAMARU: He's right. We must warn them and prepare them because Jiraiya can make his move in any minute or in any second now!

CHOJI: eating noodles But how? --?

SASUKE: I don't want to be with some troublesome people… when master Jiraiya's angry because of your plan… I'm not involved with you people anymore… TT I'm going now…

NARUTO: But… argh! Never mind… let's use 'Sexy no Jutsu'!

SHIKAMARU: but… you only use that… not me!

CHOJI: Yeah! Me too!

NARUTO: Don't worry! I'll teach you. As for Choji you will tell master Jiraiya that he

Has visitors waiting

CHOJI: Eating potato chips OK!

Naruto tries to teach Shikamaru and then…

SHIKAMARU: 'Sexy no Jutsu'!

Shikamaru turns into a girl. Like Naruto's hair but it's black with pigtails also (short pigtails!)

SHIKAMARU: (just pretend his voice is a girl!) Is this ok?

NARUTO: Ok! Now, I need to transform too!

-/LATER/-

Fuyuzuki was visiting the school garden then, she visited the school field. The school field was so big! Then, she saw Kakashi sitting under the big shady tree with his dogs.

KAKASHI: Oh, it's you. Is your name Yukishino, Fuuyuzuki?

FUYUZUKI: Yes! I'm in your class.

KAKASHI: Why are you here?

FUYUZUKI: It's because I want to have my break outside so, I decided to go here!

KAKASHI: It's a bit hot in that spot you're standing on. Why don't you sit here with me? It's kinda shady here.

FUYUZUKI: Sure!

Fuyuzuki was having her break in a shady tree with Kakashi. At first, she was shy. Later at the classroom Yuriko and Ayumi decided to go at the school's library to read. Then, Kageru was finding his big brother, Kakashi. Then, she saw his big brother with Fuyuzuki.

KAGERU: Hi big brother, Kakashi. Huh? Are you Fuyuzuki Yukishino?

FUYUZUKI: chuckles yes I am! Kakashi-sensei's little sister? Um… Kageru, why don't you join us?

KAKASHI: Yeah. Why don't you join us?

KAGERU: oh sure!

They shared their funny stories

Later…9:55am

KAKASHI: let's go now to the classroom. Break's over

FUYUZUKI & KAGERU: YES!

Everyone went inside the classroom until…

CHOJI: Master Jiraiya, two visitors are waiting for you…

JIRAIYA: huh? Where?

CHOJI: outside…

JIRAIYA: TT…((OO)) Naruto! Why are you using that technique! Oh and who's she?

NARUTO: oh, her? She's my friend!

SHIKAMARU: Hi! TT oh boy! you know, I kinda like you ((OO)) yuck! I hate this!

Then, Fuyuzuki with Kakashi-sensei, Kageru, Ayumi and Yuriko saw the three of them…

FUYUZUKI, KAGERU, AYUMI, & YURIKO: ((OO)) Is he a pervert?

FUYUZUKI: I knew it! I can read his face that he's a pervert!

YURIKO & AYUMI: yeah! Me too!

KAGERU: Kakashi told me he's a pervert… TT

KAKASHI: he'd even made this book called isha isha paradise

Jiraiya was about to kiss the girl… until…

SHIKAMARU: back to normal Hey, enough of it, perverted Hermit!

JIRAIYA: WHAT! You also have the sexy technique!

SHIKAMARU: actually, Naruto taught me how to do it. We just warn the girls behind you that you are a pervert. Because… um… Tsunade-sensei will tell about the reason.

JIRAIYA: argh! TT let's go inside

Everyone went inside the room and Tsunade-sensei said the activities for the month and next month.

TSUNADE: We'll start our lessons tomorrow then, every week, we're going to have our practical test. Then, next month we're going to have a trip to the hot spring to relax ourselves.

JIRAIYA: so, that's why they warned the girls huh! --

IRUKA: now, I'm going to pick a paper in this bowl with a name. If your name is called, please stand up and answer the questions that I'll pick here in the other bowl.

Iruka-sensei was picking the paper with a name on it and the question…

IRUKA: ok… In the paper… the name that I picked is…

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/N: Chapter 2 is still under construction I'll inform you when it's finished!

REVIEWS ACCEPTED!


	2. The Answer to the question

Chapter 2: The answer to the question

A/N: Chapter 2's already done! Hope you like it! Please R&R!

Iruka-sensei was picking a name on a bowl and the question that was written on a small paper…

"Ok…I picked… Yukishino Fuyuzuki…"

"YES! ((OO))"

She was really nervous because she might ask a question, which is really personal…

"The question is… who are the important persons in your life…"

"The Important persons in my life are my family, my new friends especially Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Yuriko, Ayumi, Kageru… and then to my teachers especially Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei…and…"

She became speechless her heart was beating fast until…

"I know you can do it!" Tsunade-sensei said while she tapped her back

"Um…"

Kakashi stood up and said "don't be shy… have confidence! Who is this person any way?"

"Um… it's you…"

Fuyuzuki replied with a smile

"So, Do you like the school?" Kakashi asked

"Hey, that's _my _line!" Iruka-sensei complained

"Yes… even if our lessons are hard, I'll strive hard to become the strongest ninja…like you…"

"I see… thanks for answering my question"

Kakashi gave a smile to Fuyuzuki that made her face red.

"We'll continue this later or maybe tomorrow" Iruka said

"WHAT! ((OO))" Fuyuzuki sighs because she was the only one that Iruka asked a question to her

-End of Chapter 2-


	3. The Night at the dormitory

Chapter 3: The Night at the Dormitory

A/N: Hi! Chapter 3's finished! Reviews Accepted!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Night at the Dormitory

Konoha University went downstairs to the dormitory

"Okay people… I have two bowls. You can pick either of the two. It is either If your classmate, other section or your teachers would be your room mate. If I call your number in the paper that is written there, please get your key." Tsunade sensei announced.

"Room no.1 please!"

It was Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke

"_Aww…Why not me?"_ Sakura thought.

"Room no.2!"

Choji Akimichi and Nara Shikamaru

"Room no.3"

Haruno Sakrura and Yamanaka Ino

"_WHAT!"_ Sakura and Ino thought

"Room no.4"

Aburame Shino and Kiba

"Room no.5!"

Maito Gai and Rock Lee

"Hi Lee!" "Hi sensei!"

"Room no. 6"

Hyuuga Neji and Tenten

"Room no.8!"

Hatake Kageru and Gaara

"Room no.9!"

Temari and Kankuro

"Room no. 10"

Haku and Zabusa

"We're still together…" Haku smiles.

"uh…whatever" Zabusa looked looked left/right and blushes after Haku gave his smile!

"Room no.11"

Jiraiya and Tsunade

"WHAT? YOU?" They both complained

"Room no.12"

Anko and Iruka

"that's strange… how come no. 7 isn't mentioned!" Fuyuzuki thought"

"Room no.13"

Ayumi Hiragisumi and Uchiha Itachi

"Room no.14"

Yuriko and Hyuuga Hinata

"Room no.7"

It was Fuyuzuki and…

"_WHAT! Kakashi!"_ she thought

"Oh, I didn't notice that you're my Room mate!" Kakashi smiles.

"_Is this good luck or bad luck? My room mate is a teacher?"_ She thought (A/N: For you, which is it? Good or bad luck? For me… it was a Good luck!) _"I guess I'll have to guess it if it is good or bad luck after… a month? A week maybe…"_ She added.

Some of them… their beds are two. Unfortunately Fuyuzuki and Kakashi's room, their bed is only one… and it is twin-sized bed…

""_WHAT? Only ONE bed?"_ she thought

"Um… Kakashi sensei… you take the bed, I'll just sleep on the floor."

"But… How about you?"

"I'll be fine!" She smiled

"Suite yourself." Kakashi answered worriedly. "But, I can't let my students sleep at the floor. Especially Fuyuzuki." He thought. Then he had an Idea.

-/Room 11/-

"Jiraiya, can you pass me the towel? Jiraiya? Jiraiya… Oh no…" Tsunade said. She thought that Jiraiya might peep in other rooms because at night, the girls are taking a shower…

"Yes! I can go back to my old job! Smirks I can hear the girls singing in the shower!" Jiraiya said with joy. Jiraiya tried to peep one by one… room nos. 3, 4, 6, 8, 12, 13, 14…

"Hey… what's all that noise?" Fuyuzuki thought. Later, she sensed that someone's looking. "Who's there?" then, she saw Jiraiya and she gave a scream. All of the girls went outside at their room wearing their bathrobes and saw Jiraiya standing at the center of the hallway.

ANKO: How dare you!

SAKURA: You perverted hermit!

INO: Such a pervert!

HINATA: You thought that I'm just a shy girl but you'll see my true power!

TENTEN: You dirty old man!

KAGERU: You must be punished!

FUYUZUKI: No one will like you! ERO-SENNIN!

AYUMI: How dare you pervert!

TEMARI: You'll pay for this!

YURIKO: You'll taste the women's punishment!

TSUNADE: JI-RA-I-YA…. LET'S PUNISH HIM, GIRLS!

ALL: HIYAAAAAAAA!

All of the boys went outside and seeing what's going on. When they found out…

NARUTO, SASUKE, SHIKAMARU, CHOJI, GAI, HAKU, KIBA, IRUKA, KAKASHI, SHINO, GAARA, ZABUSA, NEJI, ITACHI, KANKURO: WHAT! ((OO))

All of their jaw went down and with a surprised expression (A/N: I know that this expression is impossible for some serious, mysterious guys in this expression but, they can't help it! )

Jiraiya left the hallway and went back to his room, full of bruises. The girls went in their respective rooms. "What just happened?" Naruto asked. "How should I know? Don't ask me." Sasuke replied. All of the boys went in their rooms as well.

-/ROOM NO.7/-

"Well good night, Kakashi-sensei!" Fuyuzuki said

"Are you sure you're okay sleeping at the floor?" he asked worriedly

"Of course I'll be fine!" She replied

"Oh, good night…Fuyuzuki"

They all went asleep. Then the next day…

"Uh…what? Morning already?" Fuyuzuki moaned. She stretched and…"Wait a minute…why am I in Kakashi's bed? If I'm at **his** bed… where is he?" she looked at the bed that she slept yesterday and there he was, sleeping peacefully. _"Oh Kakashi-sensei… you were worried about me because I might not be comfortable in my place and this day, we'll start our lessons full of training. He likes me to get a comfty, good night's sleep, Ne, Kakashi-sensei?"_ she thought.

END OF CHAPTER 3

A/N: Please R&R!


	4. The tragic pasts

Chapter 4: The Tragic Pasts

A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to Genesis08, my friend. (Because she's Kageru in the story!)This chapter is focused more on Kageru and Gaara about their tragic past. Reviews accepted!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-/In Room 8 that morning/-

"Um… Hi, My name is Kageru… And you?" Kageru asked.

"Gaara… they call me Gaara of the Desert."

"Can I just call you Gaara instead?"

"Sure…"

Kageru was curious about Gaara's appearance. "So, tell me, your past is horrible. Isn't it?" she said.

"How did you know?"

"I can see it in your face. Don't worry, my past is as tragic as yours." She said.

"Can you tell your past?" Gaara asked.

"My past, huh? The story:

When I was 2 years old, my parents died."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Kakashi told me that. Because I can't remember on how my parents was killed."

"Continue…"

"_Oh, command me to continue, eh?"_

"Uh…sure." She said lazily.

"After that incident, the guy who killed my parents ran after us. Kakashi, being an Anbu that time normally tried to protect the both of us at the same time run away from him." She said as she sat down on the floor.

Then, she continued, "eventually me and Kakashi got away but because of all the running around the country Kakashi's chakra ran out… in the middle of all the snow, because of exhaustion, Kakashi fainted… after a while, the king of the snow country found us lying on the snow." She looked up at Gaara and met his gaze. She looked away blushing a little. "Anyway… we're gonna be late for school." She said as she stood up and straightened her tank top then, she added " I'll be outside, hurry up, kay?" she said as she smiled at him and went out of the room. Then he thought, _" Will she wait for me? Nah, I don't think so. Anyway, I should hurry up if I don't want to be late"_ He fixed himself in the mirror and headed outside the room. He was surprised to see Kageru leaning on the wall waiting for him to come out of the room. She looked up to see that Gaara was ready to go. "Finally, you're done. Come on let's hurry up before our teachers get mad!" Kageru grabbed his hand pulling him with her as she ran down the hall.

-/AT THE SCHOOL BUILDING/-

Gaara said " Hmmm…?" Kageru asks, "Where's your class?" Gaara asked the same question and she replied " Hidden Leaf class, why?"

"I'll walk you there" Gaara replied

"Where's your class, Gaara?"

"Hidden sand class"

"Here's my class!" Kageru said joyfully

"I have to leave you now, Gaara… see you later at our room!" she said as she gazes at Gaara.

-/Later, Lunchtime/-

When Kageru went outside the classroom, she saw Gaara waiting for her until Kankuro and Temari was spying on the two.

"Gaara's acting weird today, isn't he?" Temari said.

"Yes he is. I wonder why?"

"_It's because of that girl… Hatake Kageru… she might have done something to him…" _Temari thought. Then, Gaara and Kageru went on a shady tree. There, they sat down. "Gaara, tell me what's your past?"

"My past… my past is horrible as ever… when I was born… my mother died because of me… the spirit of a demonic sand priest known as Shukaku was there. Then, when I grew up, I didn't know what love is…"

Kageru was shocked of what Gaara said. Then… she thought, _" Gaara… you don't know love?__ I can tell you what love is…" _she said. Later, she stood up with a smile towards Gaara and said "Gaara, from now on, Let's be friends, Kay?"

"…A friend… no one had ask me this before…" he thought then "Sure, we can be friends…Kageru"From that day on… they became the best of friends…


End file.
